I wish you love
by MandyXD
Summary: SLASH! Harry/Scorpius, fluffy. Dizer o que sente muda tudo? Scorpius vai à mansão Potter descobrir.


**N/A:** Essa não é uma das fics das quais eu me orgulho. Na verdade achei ela meio mal escrita, mas estava encalhada a tanto tempo, e eu não posto há séculos, então decidi publicar.

Ah, e o ship é insano, eu SEI.

A música dessa fic é "I wish you love" da Rachael Yamagata.

* * *

**I WISH YOU LOVE**

Estou determinado a dizer a verdade. Eu estava simplesmente sentado no meu quarto, fazendo alguma coisa banal no meu entediante feriado de Natal, quando num ímpeto aparatei nas redondezas da mansão, pronto para dizer tudo de uma vez. Logo mais será o Baile Anual de Ano Novo, mas eu tenho coisas mais importantes com que me preocupar.

Contra o vento da manhã gelado e salpicado de flocos de neve eu corro. Agarro-me ao casaco, fino demais para essa época do ano, e continuo afundando os pés na confusão que é o chão: lama, pudor, neve, vergonha e gravetos. Vejo a propriedade aparecer logo atrás da copa nua de um pinheiro e apresso mais ainda o passo.

Basta dizer meu nome já estou dentro. Sempre fui bem vindo, apesar de não aparecer o suficiente para merecer isso. O caminho na alameda coberta de neve, onde antes havia flores, parece ter dobrado de tamanho. Meu punho branco e congelado bate na porta antes que eu possa hesitar.

"Abre, abre, abre" sussurro a cada batida.

Me abraço e tento espantar o frio passando as mãos nos braços gelados. Bato mais vezes, mordo o lábio impaciente, fecho os olhos para espantar a vontade de voltar atrás. Já estou quase desistindo quando ouço a chave girar duas vezes.

_Desejo-lhe passarinhos na primavera  
Para que seu coração tenha uma canção para cantar  
E então um beijo, mais do que isto  
Desejo-lhe amor_

"Senhor Potter, Albus está? É... muito urgente" perguntei, sabendo perfeitamente que ele não estava.

"Scorpius? Você... está bem?" ele pergunta empurrando os óculos contra o rosto.

"Sim, acho." Será que eu estou tão abatido assim?

"Albus não está. Mas se você quiser entrar... Não está com frio?" o senhor Potter abre espaço para eu passar e ajeita o cordão que fecha seu roupão. "Vai para lareira, vou pegar um chá."

"Certo" digo sério, pendurando meu casaco na entrada.

Ele sai e me deixa olhando para a parede bege desconcertante, decorada ao gosto da senhora Potter. Sinto uma pontada de culpa ao ver a casa tão familiar. O obedeço e sento na poltrona, impaciente. Mecho nos meus cabelos louros molhados de neve, esfrego as mãos uma na outra para esquentá-las e ouço o barulho ao longe do chá sendo feito.

"Aqui está" diz entregando o chá e roçando os dedos de leve nos meus. "Ginny e as crianças saíram para comprar alguma coisa pro Baile de Ano Novo. Você vai?"

"Crianças?" pergunto tremendo de frio. Isso não me encoraja nem um pouco.

"Desculpa, é só que ainda não me acostumei com o fato de que vocês cresceram."

"Tudo bem."

Me sinto enrubescer um pouco, mas talvez seja só o chá quente. Seguro com mais força a xícara para esquentar as mãos. O senhor Potter senta-se na poltrona ao lado e olha a lareira crepitar. O silêncio palpita no ar frio. A fala permanece pronta, mas intacta, na ponta da minha língua, esperando paciente a hora certa. A casa no meio do campo está completamente silenciosa. Ele parece confortável enquanto me remexo inquietamente na minha poltrona. Termino o chá e arrasto a poltrona para perto da lareira, sem olhar-lo.

_E em julho uma limonada  
Para refrescá-lo em alguma grande clareira  
Desejo-lhe saúde  
Mais do que riqueza  
Desejo-lhe amor_

"Eu também vou" digo de supetão.

"O que?" pergunta o senhor Potter, acordando de um devaneio.

"Também vou ao baile de Ano Novo. O senhor tinha me perguntado."

"Ah, certo. Está bem frio, não?" Ele puxa sua poltrona para o fogo, junto a mim. Sua mão se repousa a um gesto de distância da minha.

"Está" respondo sentindo o sangue palpitar na minha garganta.

"O que tem feito depois de formado, Scorpius?"

Eu gosto do jeito que o senhor Potter pronuncia meu nome. Arranhando o R na garganta e sibilando os S's. Gosto tanto que esqueço por um momento de responder.

"Ah, hum, eu... só ajudo meu pai com o trabalho que ele leva pra casa."

"Albus está estagiando no Ministério" fala me olhando por trás dos óculos.

"Eu sei" sorrio e retribuo o olhar.

"Claro que você sabe..." diz balançando a cabeça, pela primeira vez parecendo inseguro. "Vocês são melhores amigos."

"Albus tem sorte..."

"Como assim?"

"Ah, ele tem sorte. Não tem muito com o que se preocupar. Tem uma vida ótima, sem problemas com dinheiro, saúde, uma família legal e, claro, um excelente melhor amigo" completo fazendo um gesto vago com a mão.

O senhor Potter sorri e observo, encantado, as rugas que se formam no canto de seus olhos verdes. Até orgulho-me de fazer o senhor Potter sorrir, apesar de achar a piada um pouco inapropriada. Eu não chamaria de excelente um melhor amigo completamente apaixonado pelo meu pai. Na verdade eu mataria Albus só por sonhar em ter alguma coisa com meu pai. Parece tão inapropriado. Mas não é exatamente isso o que eu sinto pelo senhor Potter? Um sentimento inapropriado, errado, sujo?

"Você é bem filho do Malfoy mesmo..." permaneço calado, observando-o olhar para o fogo saudosista. "Se me dissessem que depois de vinte anos eu estaria sentado na minha sala conversando com o filho de Draco Malfoy... Eu chamaria a pessoa de insana, no mínimo."

"Mas eu não sou meu pai" digo ao perceber a conversa tomar um rumo que não deveria.

"Apesar de se parecer bastante, você com certeza não é." Ele se inclina um pouco na minha direção e continua: "Mas nós crescemos numa época em que você tinha que escolher um lado. E para ele era muito mais fácil... você sabe o resto da história."

"Sempre dando uma de bom moço, senhor Potter" digo sorrindo. "Não é bem assim que meu pai fala de você."

"Não é de se surpreender" ele sorri também. "Agora você me deixou curioso. O que o Malfoy fala de mim?"

"Hum, digamos que é assunto de família. Ele me mataria se eu contasse a alguém, e me mataria duplamente se esse alguém fosse o senhor. Mas ele sempre faz questão de dizer que você salvou a vida dele."

_Meu coração quebrado e eu concordamos  
Que eu e você nunca poderíamos ter sido  
Então com o meu melhor  
O melhor de mim  
Eu deixo-o livre_

Mais uma vez a sala cai em completo silêncio. Quase posso ouvir a respiração dele, o peito subindo e descendo atrás do roupão. A neve começa a cair com mais força lá fora, mas ele não percebe. O senhor Potter tira os óculos e, enquanto os limpa no roupão, me observa. Continuo encolhido e imóvel. Ele recoloca os óculos no rosto e a mão no braço da poltrona.

Tremendo um pouco e bastante vacilante, deslizo minha mão gelada sobre poltrona. Ela contorna todo o relevo e o pano estampado parece ter o tamanho da Inglaterra. Depois de escalar o monte Scafell¹ ela finalmente encontra o toque quente do senhor Potter. Oh, céus, estou tão confuso! O que ele deve estar pensando? Mas, ao contrário do que eu achava que aconteceria – ele me expulsar da sua casa, no mínimo - nós dois permanecemos quietos, só nossas mãos se movem, uma cobrindo e esquentando a outra. Posso sentir seus olhos analisando meu perfil, mas não ouso me mover.

"Eu... eu..." digo gaguejando. Eu realmente quero dizer isso? Mas não foi o que eu vim fazer? Coragem, pelo menos uma vez na vida! Tomo fôlego e continuo: "Eu sempre gostei muito do senhor. _Muito mesmo_" digo, apertando a mão ossuda e cálida dele e olhando fixamente para o fogo na lareira.

Eu realmente disse isso? Finalmente? Bom, seja o que Merlim quiser. Seu silêncio me devasta. Será que ele só vai ficar assim, impassível, segurando minha mão?

Inesperadamente, ele acarinha minha mão com o polegar, ainda admirando o recorte que o meu perfil faz contra a luz. O sol fraco do fim de tarde encobre nossos rostos. Afrouxo meu aperto e o senhor Potter pega minha mão com firmeza, entrelaçando nossos dedos. O calor tímido da lareira é ofuscado por um muito maior. Tenho certeza que estou corado. Ele me olha de soslaio, acanhado. Sorrio ligeiramente para tranqüilizá-lo, pouco acreditando. Aperto sua mão bem junto a minha antes de me levantar. Eu não queria ter que soltar a mão dele, nunca mais. Mas o fato é que Albus e o pessoal devem estar chegando. E seria no mínimo constrangedor encontrar-nos sentados juntinhos perto da lareira e de mãos dadas.

_Desejo-lhe abrigo da tempestade  
Uma gostosa fogueira para mantê-lo quente  
Mas, sobretudo, quando a neve cair  
Desejo-lhe amor_

Não olho para trás, mas sei que o senhor Potter me acompanha até a porta. Apanho meu casaco e o visto, ainda sem encará-lo. O senhor Potter me segura pelos ombros antes de me virar para si. Nos encaramos. Seus olhos são tão profundamente verdes que fazem meus joelhos cederem, me derretem por dentro e todos esses clichês baratos. Ele pega um cachecol pendurado com uns casacos na entrada e o coloca sobre meus ombros, sorrindo amavelmente.

Segurando ternamente sua nuca, eu o trago para mim, beijando-lhe a boca. Puxando cachecol, ele nos aproxima mais ainda, retribuindo o beijo. Com cautela, eu exploro sua boca, provando com fervor seu gosto. Apesar de parecer tão imoral e errado, o beijo é primoroso e certo. Suas mãos afagam e revolvem meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas passeiam sobre seu roupão felpudo, sobre suas costelas. Sinto-me aquecido e pleno.

Ele nos afasta, porque se dependesse de mim nós nunca pararíamos, olhando-me tristemente nos olhos. Eu sei o que está por vir. Nada. Por que por mais que ele goste de mim, ou de qualquer outra pessoa, jamais abandonaria sua vida segura e perfeita, é esse o seu fardo.

Ele envolve o cachecol macio no meu pescoço com tanta suavidade que tenho vontade de chorar. Os raios solares incidindo sobre a neve branquíssima e seu rosto, o gesto inocente para enrolar o cachecol e seu olhar verde soturno formam um quadro triste.

Refaço o caminho de volta ao portão, sentimentos paradoxais me preenchem. Teria sido melhor eu ter me mantido calado, guardando secretamente o que sinto? Ou foi melhor eu ter experimentado por tão pouco tempo o que eu cobiçava?

A neve continua a cair, maculando o cachecol do senhor Potter. Minhas mãos se esfriaram novamente, mas mal as sinto. Estou em estado de torpor. Continuo seguindo meu caminho, completamente dormente, até o fim dos tempos.


End file.
